In current design, when an electronic device comprises a plurality of input/output (I/O) ports, a sum of maximum power consumptions of each of the I/O ports is greater than a maximum output power of the electronic device. In addition, a sum of maximum current consumptions of each of the I/O ports is greater than a maximum output current of the electronic device. It is challenging to make an electronic device that can adjust the current consumptions of each of the I/O ports.